Assume
by HallowsEve
Summary: Harry overhears a conversation between Severus and Draco about Severus' affections for a certain Gryffindor and decides to come clean about his feelings for the surly man since he clearly shares his affections. You know what they say about assuming… – AU
Rated: T (Teen) for language and sexual themes
Warnings: Implied Oral Sex  
Pairings: One-sided Harry/Severus, Hermione/Ron, Severus/Neville, Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with the world and characters thought up by the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

 _Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I've taken a break from working on my other two stories due to horrible writer's block when this came to mind so I went with it. Hopefully this will get my creative juices flowing. Also, I'm using film Neville as opposed to book Neville because I think we can all admit that Matt Lewis made puberty his bitch. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own and chances are I'm not going to reread again to correct them.

* * *

"A Gryffindor, Severus? You have a fancy for a _Gryffindor_?"

Draco's incredulous voice stopped Harry in his tracks leaving the DADA Professor standing just outside the Potions classroom, staring at the cracked door with wide eyes.

"Would you kindly shut up, Draco." Severus harshly whispered. "And if I recall correctly you spent most of your adolescence lusting after one yourself."

"Well yeah, but _him_? I mean you made his time in your class hell. Not to mention you've been anything but civil as a co-worker."

Harry's heart hammered against his ribs. Could it be true? Did Severus share his feelings? Perhaps that is why Severus was always so curt in their interactions. Harry tried to reach out to the surly man, but always got harsh replies.

Severus sighed deeply. "I am aware of all this, Draco. It is why I have not entertained the idea of pursuing this ridiculous…notion. I am not a kind man and I have been most unkind to him."

Harry covered his agape mouth with his hand to prevent him from yelling out, shaking his head from side to side. Yes, Severus had been unkind to him, but it was not as though he didn't understand. There had been the tumultuous history between Severus and his own father. The fact that his mother turned her back to him after Severus called her that foul name in anger despite his many attempts to apologize. Not to mention it was not as though Harry wasn't equally as rude, especially during school.

"I don't know, Severus, you might still have a shot. He's turned out to be a mature bloke. Let him know you're interested. I think you might find yourself surprised at how he feels."

Harry's eyes comically widened. Did Draco know? Damn that observant Transfiguration Professor.

"I can't! How could he stand to look at me? It's because of me he lost his parents. He can never know how I feel." Severus exclaimed before cutting off to take a deep breath. "Leave it be."

Harry blinked at the burning in his eyes. How could Severus still blame himself for what happened? Harry had even told him that he forgave him a long time ago, yet here Severus was still sounding so pained by it. Harry nodded his head with new purpose. He would tell Severus how he felt and show Severus and the world that the Potions Professor deserved to be loved. And was loved.

* * *

"Hi, Harry!"

Harry was shocked from his mental musing about just how he was going to show his love to Severus when Neville sat down next to him at the head table. Harry smiled at his tall friend, still sort of in awe at how attractive Neville had grown up to be. Long gone were the chubby cheeks and crooked teeth. In place were defined features and beautiful pearly white straight teeth that had been straightened, surprisingly, in the very muggle fashion of braces while Neville pursued his education. It had been Hermione's parents who referred Neville to the Orthodontist a few months into University. Harry should not have been too surprised though seems Neville had studied both in muggle University as well as magical along with Hermione. His muggle degree was in Plant Sciences, to which he was presently working on his doctorate in, and his mastery was of course in Herbology.

"Hi, Neville. How are things going?" Harry smiled at his friend, diligently attempting to ignore the dark figure who was sitting down next to him at the head table. The heavy sigh from Severus indicated the man was less than thrilled at being forced to sit by Harry, but Harry just smiled inwardly. It was only a matter of time until the man would know his presence was very wanted.

"Very good. How is the exciting Defense Against the Dark Arts life?"

Harry chuckled at Neville's smirk and began helping himself to the shepard's pie that was their lunch.

"It's better now that most of the students who attended Hogwarts during the war have graduated. I don't get as many questions about old snake face." Harry mused, ignoring the snort from Severus.

"I would imagine you enjoyed the hero worship, Potter." Severus cut in silkily.

Harry turned in his seat to face the man and instead of arguing as he once would have, he smiled at the man and bit his cheek to avoid laughing at the surprised look from the Slytherin.

"That's not true, Severus, and I believe you know that."

Harry turned back to his lunch deliberately ignoring the raised eyebrows from both Severus and Neville at Harry's use of his first name. Neville still called the Potions Master Professor Snape and Harry had always just called him Snape. Well not anymore. No, it was the first step towards changing the interactions between himself and the older man.

Severus blinked a moment before schooling his features and turning his focus to the other Gryffindor who was still staring at Harry in shock.

"Longbottom!" Harry smirked when he felt Neville jump next to him. It was still a tad amusing how the Herbology Professor reacted to Severus. He still jumped, blushed and stuttered like a first year who blew up a cauldron.

"Yes, Professor?" Neville looked at Severus only briefly, before dropping his eyes with a blush.

"Perhaps you should stop gawking at your co-worker and resume your meal. You are drawing attention." Severus sneered and resumed eating with a tad more force used on his fork.

"I-I..yes, Professor." Neville stuttered and turned his attention back to his plate, his eyes never lifting.

Harry bit his bottom lip and relished the hint of jealousy that tinted Severus' tone. The man may be good at hiding his emotions, but Harry had also gotten good at listening to the subtle nuances and there was no mistaking the jealousy behind it. It should have made Harry angry. Neville had always been his friend and that would not change and who was Severus to tell him what to do? But he couldn't find it in him to become angry. Not when his heart fluttered with happiness. Severus was jealous!

* * *

Harry groaned, resting his head on his arms atop his desk, his head pounding. He hated his last class of the week, his 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Unfortunately, these students were the last of the Hogwarts students that had been at the school when the war occurred. As such, old rivalries were still very much alive and like most classes, ended with many detentions being handed out to both houses after stray hexes and curses were cast when they thought Harry wasn't looking. He truly loathed having classes with the two houses alone. His younger years, that were a nice blend of all four houses, were never this stressful! Not even his first years!

"I hear you are the most hated professor of the 7th years right now." Neville laughed as he entered Harry's classroom and sat on the edge of his friend's desk. Harry only groaned in response. "Oh come on, it could not have been that bad."

Harry looked up at Neville incredulously. "I had two Gryffindors sent to the infirmary and one Slytherin still does not have his voice back. Severus is going to have my neck when he finds out."

Neville cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, furrowing his brows. Harry cocked his head to the side and studied his friend closely. Over the months he noticed that the Herbology professor always had that type of reaction when Harry mentioned Severus. Harry swallowed against the lump in his throat, hoping the suspicion that had been growing was not true. He truly hoped Neville was not jealous and had feelings for Harry. That would only complicate things.

"Does he allow you to call him by his first name?" Neville mumbled, still looking at his hands.

Harry sat back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him. "He's never told me to stop."

"Oh."

It was only one small word, but it held so much emotion. Harry could hear the jealousy and sadness in it and it made him feel awful. He felt so conflicted. How did he let Neville down gently without ruining their friendship? With Hermione and Ron both working for the Ministry, Neville had become his best friend over the years and he would be lost without him, but he couldn't allow it to continue. Neville deserved to have his heart given to someone who returned his affections.

"Neville –" Harry started, leaning closer and putting a hand atop Neville's, drawing the other man's eyes.

"I do hope I am not interrupting."

Harry and Neville split apart quickly at the deep baritone that echoed in Harry's classroom. Severus stood in the doorway, his dark eyes burning in barely disguised fury as he stared at the now empty spot that Neville had been sitting with Harry's hands atop his. Harry remained sitting in his chair while Neville stood next to Harry's desk, his face blushing furiously and his eyes looking anywhere but at their co-worker. Harry would have laughed at one point, but it was no longer funny. Not now that Harry knew Neville had feelings for him. He didn't deserve Severus' fury, especially since the man had not yet made a move nor reacted to Harry's subtle attempts.

"What can I do for you, Severus?" Harry internally cheered that his tone was calm.

"Longbottom," Severus turned his glare to the other Professor and Harry clenched his jaw when he noticed Neville flinch as though he were about to be struck. "As amusing as your obvious crush on Potter is, now is not the time."

Harry's jaw dropped and he quickly rose from his chair, ready to yell at Severus for his bold comment, but was cut off by the somewhat choked whisper of "no" that Neville got out before the man fled from Harry's room as though a dementor were following him, not once raising his eyes as he passed by Severus. Harry shook his head when Severus' glare followed the man until he knew Neville must have rounded the corner away from his offices as the glare was returned to Harry with even more force.

"What the hell is your problem, Severus?" Harry shouted. "That was completely unnecessary!"

Severus crossed his arms and his glower did not once lighten. "If you and Mr. Longbottom are going to engage in _extracurricular activities_ " Severus spat the words harshly "and do not wish to be interrupted, perhaps a locking charm would be sufficient."

"The hell?" Harry choked out. What they were doing could hardly be considered even remotely close to intimate. "We weren't doing anything!"

Severus' nostrils flared in anger and his pale face was still growing redder from anger. It was obvious that he greatly disagreed.

"Alright, look, Severus. If you are jealous, then perhaps you should stop tip toeing around and just come out and say how you feel!" Harry yelled. He clenched his fists at his side and willed his heart to stop pounding against his chest. Severus' eyes widened almost humorously and his jaw dropped to retort, but he quickly slammed it shut. Harry shook his head and let out a deep sigh. It was obvious that Severus would not be the one to say how he felt first and while this wasn't exactly how Harry wanted to do it, he couldn't allow this to go on. Neville did not deserve Severus' anger simply because the man was too stubborn to admit how he felt. Harry moved around his desk and approached the angered man slowly.

"Severus, it's okay. I know –"

"You don't know anything!" Severus spat and drew back as Harry's hand went to land on his crossed arms. "My Slytherins will be serving the detention you handed out with me."

Severus turned around and in all his billowing robe glory strode from Harry's classroom before giving Harry a chance to respond. The younger Professor bit his bottom lip furiously and cursed the burning in his eyes. He hated how difficult this was becoming. Why couldn't Severus just tell him how he felt? Harry had been trying so hard to make his feelings obvious to the man, but it seemed like they constantly ended up here. Severus angry with him and Neville, assuming that something was going on when it wasn't. Then again, Severus was a very observant man. It was possible that he picked up on Neville's feelings for Harry and was assuming based on Harry's actions that he had walked in on that Harry returned them.

Harry shook his head as his shoulders dropped and the tears escaped his eyes. This was getting so mixed up and hurting too many people. He couldn't allow this to go on. He would put an end to this once and for all at their staff holiday party after the students left for the holiday next week. Until then, he'd just have to avoid Neville and Severus both.

* * *

"He was crying, Severus!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks as her heard Draco yell at the Potions Master just inside the library. The students were gone and their party was tonight, so it appeared Draco had little care over the volume of his voice.

"Stay out of this, Draco!" Severus hissed and based on what Harry heard sounded like he was slamming books down upon a table.

"No, I won't. I'm tired of watching you get upset and I'm tired of the two of you dancing around this! It's so obvious you both have feelings for each other. Why can't you just admit it?"

Harry nodded his head mutely in agreement with Draco. Of course, he was a little embarrassed and irritated that the blonde prat had seen him crying in his office last week, but if it helped get Severus to finally admit how he felt, then Harry could endure knowing that Draco saw that.

"Feelings for me? Did you hit your head?" Severus scoffed. "I told you what I walked into last week, that –"

"You told me what you assumed was happening based on what you saw." Draco cut in, his voice tense. "You did not see them kiss and they have not even talked this week!"

"He had his hands-"

"You're going to lose him." Draco once again cut off Severus. "If you keep this up, you are going to lose any chance you have with him, Severus, and you will have no one to blame but yourself for it. It is obvious, to me, to Minerva, and even to Filius how you feel about him and the Headmistress agrees with me that your affections are in fact returned. Why can't you just tell him?!"

"You talked to the other professors about this?!" Severus sounded about as shocked as Harry felt at that moment. Who the hell did Draco think he was? And how dare Minerva tell Draco about Harry's feelings. That was most certainly not her place if she did in fact suspect it.

"Yes! We're all tired of watching this ridiculous dance you two are doing." Draco chuckled humorlessly. "He loves you, Severus. Merlin's balls, he makes it so obvious, and yet you can't see it!"

"No." Severus whispered and it broke Harry's heart to hear how defeated the man sounded. "You all are mistaken. He looks at me with nothing but utter hatred. Well placed hatred."

"No, Severus, what he looks at you with is devastation because you cannot see how he feels about you and you keep your own feelings so locked up that he can't see that you do care about him too."

Harry leaned back against the wall outside the library, tears falling down his cheeks. He did not agree with the exact emotions Draco was saying, but he wasn't far off. He was upset that Severus couldn't see how much Harry cared for him.

"I don't deserve him." Severus whispered so softly that Harry barely heard. "I cannot help the feelings of jealousy and anger that I feel, but it does not change that I do not deserve him. I lash out at him though I care about him. What kind of man does that make me? He deserves to be with someone who is younger and far less damaged than myself."

"Severus." Draco sighed and Harry felt the same weight settle in his chest that it sounded like Draco had.

"No, Draco. No good can come of this. He already appears to be seeking comfort in –"

"Would you just stop?!" Draco cut in with a frustrated huff. "I know for a fact he cares about you and only you and if you cannot see it, then you are right, you don't deserve him. You have the opportunity to be happy for once in your damn life and you still refuse."

Harry shook his head and walked away from the library before he could be caught and head back to his quarters. He had a party to get ready for and if he had his way, a night of passion to follow.

* * *

Harry stood in the corner of the staff room dressed in dark hunter green dress robes, sipping at his holiday spritzer and casually taking in his fellow Professors. Neville was standing in tailored dark blue robes at the opposite end of the room speaking with Poppy, who was happily celebrating her final holiday as the school matron as she was retiring at the end of the school year. Harry watched Neville closely and felt a pang of sadness. He had been avoiding Neville as much as he could, which wasn't hard considering it appeared the other Gryffindor was also avoiding him. Poppy had even commented when Harry took a student into the infirmary two days prior that Neville seemed withdrawn and sad. She had made Harry promise to cheer his friend up and though Harry never really accepted the task, she smiled with a nod when he gave her a weak smile at her request. He knew at some point he needed to speak with Neville to let the other man down gently, but he feared what it would do to their friendship. He didn't want to lose Neville.

With a head shake, Harry continued glancing around. He smiled at an obviously intoxicated Filius. The smaller wizard was dancing out of sync with the beat of the music and trying to get Sybill to dance with him. The witch appeared to be quite intoxicated herself, but it was slightly difficult to tell seems she was rather out of it normally anyway.

Minerva stood off to the side in her normal tartan, talking with an all-black clad Severus in hushed tones. Harry couldn't make out the words, but the conversation was obviously not going well seems Severus looked ready to hex and Minerva's lips were pulled tight. A typical sign they were disagreeing and rather passionately at that.

"Enjoying the festivities, Potter?" Draco asked, shocking Harry's attention away from Severus. Harry nodded with an embarrassed smile at being caught.

"Yeah. How about you, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged and sipped at his steaming drink. Harry wasn't sure what it was, but he thought he could smell a small hint of firewhiskey.

"It's alright. As enjoyable as a party with former professors can be."

Harry snorted in the most undignified fashion. That was very true. Though he was a professor and had been for a few years now, he never quite felt comfortable at their parties. These were the same witches and wizards who spent Harry's years here training him and he sort of felt like he was looking behind the curtain. He didn't want to know the dirty secrets of his former teachers. Well, except maybe Severus. He most definitely did want to know everything about that man. Specifically, if his lips felt a severe as they looked when pressed against his own. Or if his hands were as skilled with a man's body as they were with potions ingredients.

"Beware the mistletoe, Potter. I heard Aurora sneaks some in every year." Draco whispered with a smirk and proceeded to mingle around the room, surprisingly looking very comfortable with his co-workers and comfortable in his obviously high end charcoal gray robes.

A lightbulb went off in Harry's head. The mistletoe! That would be perfect. He could get Severus beneath it, kiss him and tell the man he loved him too. It was a little more public than he was hoping, but obviously based on the conversation he overheard earlier, all the other professors already knew so it wasn't like it would shock them. Green eyes darted about the room, searching with seeker speed for the little greenery that would be the start of his love affair with Severus. He smiled when he noticed Severus wasn't that far away from it.

Harry waited patiently until he noticed that Severus had moved nearly under the mistletoe while talking passionately with Minerva and now Draco. The dark-haired man scowled when Draco whispered to him and Minerva nodded vehemently. He felt a lurch in his stomach when Severus harshly placed his glass upon the table and turned to walk away. It was now or never.

Without giving it another thought, Harry ran over to Severus, stopping the man and trapping him beneath the mistletoe. When Severus opened his mouth to no doubt criticize Harry, the younger man grabbed Severus by the back of his neck and pulled his head down, pressing their lips together.

The kiss wasn't exactly graceful. It was hard, passionless and…a little unnerving that Severus' lips were completely unmoving. Slowly Harry pulled away and looked up at his love, a little perplexed by the complete dumbfounded look on the surly man's face. Around them the music had stopped and everyone was staring in complete shock at what they had witnessed. Harry vaguely heard a door close behind him, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the onyx ones pinned on him. Eyes that were slowly beginning to reflect anger.

"Unhand me, Potter." Severus' tone was harsh and biting.

"Severus, it's okay." Harry smiled and let Severus go, only to grab the man's hands. "I care about you too."

Dead silence. Well, he hadn't been expecting that. He certainly didn't think Severus would smile, pour his heart out and they would ride off into the sunset. Though, he did expect a little bit of a positive reaction. Something beyond the complete disgust reflecting back.

Severus pulled his hands from Harry and blinked multiple times as though it would undo what just happened. It didn't.

"I know I should have done this privately," Harry started, chancing a look around the room. He found the shocked looks everyone had to be a bit irritating. The only person who didn't look shocked was Draco, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "but I overheard your conversation with Malfoy. I know you love me, Severus. I love you too."

"Oh merlin, Potter. You are such an idiot." Draco sighed off to the left of Harry. Harry couldn't respond though. He was busy watching Severus and the fury growing exponentially.

"I do not know what conversation you heard, Potter, but I can assure you I feel nothing other than irritation at your presence."

Harry reared back in shock at his words. He knew the man to be private, but did they really have to take the whole act that far?

"That's not true. Severus, you don't have to keep on this way. I know you think you aren't good enough, but –"

"What?" Severus harshly whispered, his eyes growing wide and fear clouding them.

"Your conversation, you said you don't deserve me and –"

Harry trailed off, looking to Draco for some backup, but found none from the blonde man. Draco stood with his fingers still pinching his nose and the other hand resting on his hip.

"Merlin, Potter, just shut up." Draco sighed.

Okay, now Harry was really confused. He had heard their conversations! Draco had been so passionate about Severus telling him how he felt, why would he back out now? Harry thought Draco would be agreeing and pushing Severus to fight for their love, but…

Harry's eyes widened in realization. All it took was one look back at Severus and around the room before he realized it was never him.

"Oh god. It's not me." Harry felt his throat close up and his eyes burn in embarrassment. "But you got so mad when I touched Neville and –"

That did it. The flinch Severus gave at the mention of Neville's name only confirmed Harry's worst fears.

"It was Neville. You have feelings for Neville." Harry withdrew his hands and coughed in embarrassment. "That's why you were so angry. You weren't jealous because of me. You were jealous because I was touching him."

Harry took a deep breath and stood back. The air around Severus was stifling. The man was positively radiating hatred and rage towards Harry. Not only had Harry misunderstood everything entirely, but he had just acknowledged Severus' feelings. In front of everyone. Harry chanced a look where Neville had been standing, but he noticed the man was no longer standing there and Poppy looked at him with sadness. Green eyes drifted back to Severus, but he found he had no words. He was embarrassed and hurt. All this time he had thought Severus felt the same, but the man never did.

"I'm so sor-"

Severus waved his hand in front of Harry and stormed past the man, slamming the door behind him. The loud bang felt like a dagger to his heart.

"Excellent job, Potter." Draco drawled tonelessly.

"I didn't know." Harry mumbled, eyes focused on his feet.

"Why do you think he was so angry all the time? Or why Neville constantly stutters around him? Or why those two have been dancing around each other for two damn years?" Harry winced as Draco's voice rose steadily with each word. "Why would you _assume_ we were talking about you?!"

 _It's not all about you!_ Though the words were unsaid, Harry heard them loud and clear. And in hindsight, it all made sense. Severus had cost Neville his parents too. Though they hadn't died, they had been tortured into madness and would never know their son. Severus had been unnecessarily cruel to Neville during their potions classes. He was so harsh to the Gryffindor that he had ended up as Neville's boggart and though Harry never deserved the attitude either, he hadn't exactly been innocent like Neville had. Neville had never fought back.

"But Neville has feelings for –" Harry cut himself off. Did Neville care about him? Harry racked his brain, going over the interactions between them and the only times he really suspected Neville had feelings for him was when Harry mentioned Severus. The other man would flinch or sound jealous and…Harry groaned. He had gotten it all wrong. Neville didn't have feelings for Harry. He wasn't jealous of Severus. He was jealous thinking Severus had feelings for Harry. Neville still stuttered around Severus and blushed furiously from the man. Two reactions no one, not even Harry got out of him. He was normally so confident, but around Severus he was much the bumbling first year.

"They like each other." Harry finally settled on.

"Yes." Minerva nodded. "We had been hoping to set them up finally at the party, but –"

"I messed everything up." Harry laughed bitterly.

"Yes, you did." Draco seethed making Harry flinch. "And you are going to fix this, Potter. I will not have Severus withdrawing even more because you are an arrogant, selfish prick who thinks the entire world revolves around him. So I suggest you get to it."

Harry didn't even have the energy to argue with Draco because the man was right. Harry had assumed that both Neville and Severus had feelings for him. He had never considered that they could have had feelings for the other and now he not only embarrassed Severus, something to which the man would never forgive, but he hurt Neville with his display. Harry could only nod in agreement and turned away from the party.

* * *

The holidays were dreadful. Harry spent them at Grimmauld Place feeling sorry for himself and moping around until Hermione finally breached his wards and forced him out of his despair and into the shower. Literally. With a frustrated huff she physically grabbed him and threw him fully clothed into an ice cold shower. She was quite frightening when she wanted to be.

After his sobering - and freezing - shower, Harry told Hermione and Ron all about the mix up drawing completely different reactions. Ron laughed and Harry couldn't blame him. If it were not him who had made such a mess, he would have found the situation funny as well. Hermione looked at Harry with something akin to pity. He had huffed that she didn't need to feel sorry for him that his feelings weren't returned, but she just laughed and said it had nothing to do with that. She felt sorry that Harry was so awful at reading people. Apparently, Neville had his crush on Severus long before Harry was made aware. That only made him feel worse. He was truly pants at this whole thing.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione and Ron were always willing to help him. Never let it be said the Golden Trio could not find at least one solution to any problem. Ron's suggestions were turned down almost immediately. Hermione felt using potions or spells to control the men was not only stupid and illegal, Severus would _never_ fall for it. The man had been a spy for over 20 years and usually picked up on any shenanigans before they could truly take off. In the end, it was Hermione's mature approach that was decided on. Though Harry did not wish to actually follow through with the plan, he knew his friend was right, he had made this mess and no matter how unintentional it was, it was indeed his mess to clean up.

The plan was simple. He would invite both men to meet him at a neutral location and once both men were present, he would apologize to them and force their not so secret feelings out and leave the men to deal with them privately.

Harry hated it. Not only did he dread facing the Slytherin man's wrath, he was very heartbroken that his feelings were unrequited. But as Hermione had said, if he truly loved Severus he would want the man who had known nothing but misery and pain his entire life to actually have his bit of happiness. And he did. No matter how much it hurt his heart to know Severus would never return his affections, he did want to see the surly man happy because he had sacrificed so much to the war and he knew if it had not been for Severus they would have never won. If anyone deserved to be with the one they loved it was him. No doubt about it.

So Harry went about executing Hermione's plan, being forced to alter them slightly to include Draco after Severus threatened to hex him within seconds of his arrival in the man's potions classroom. He was surprised that Draco agreed so easily to assist him, but when he sat down and thought about it, it made sense. Severus was Draco's godfather and had worked hard to try to shield Draco from as much of the pain and misery that accompanied being forced to follow a crazed megalomaniac so of course the blonde prat would want to see the older wizard happy.

It was the first Friday after the holiday and classes resumed that Harry found himself pacing anxiously inside a private room at the Three Broomsticks awaiting Neville and then Draco and Severus. He wiped his sweaty palms on his dark wash jeans for the umpteenth time, having given up on running them through his perpetually messy hair, hoping that he could remain calm until he saw this through. With any luck, it would be quick with no hexes thrown and Harry could skip out to lick his wounds in private. He chuckled at that thought. When had his life ever been easy?

As Harry passed the intimately set table for two for the hundredth time, the door opened and a confused Neville walked in. Harry smiled at his friend and his shy awkwardness that still seemed to creep out despite having matured into one hell of a good looking bloke with a very fine physique. Said physique nicely shown off with a form fitting black button up top and dark wash jeans that were slightly more form fitting than Harry's own.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hi, Harry." Neville smiled softly, brows furrowing when he saw the small table behind Harry that was covered in a dark red silk tablecloth, polished silver, white linen napkins and a decent sized bouquet of dark red roses.

"Oh, sorry, no I didn't invite you here to have dinner." Harry laughed uncomfortably, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, this is just the only private room they had."

The spectacled wizard forced himself not to feel offended at the look of relief that flashed over Neville's face quickly before slipping behind his usual friendly smile. It occurred to Harry that Neville was similar to Severus. He hid his emotions too, but instead of being behind a sour sneer, it was behind a friendly smile.

"Why didn't we just meet back at Hogwarts?" Neville crossed his arms in a neutral fashion and leaned back against the wall off to the left of the door. Harry remained standing awkwardly in the middle of the room in front of the very table he had specially requested for this very night.

"Oh, uh, I just –" Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders. This was harder than he thought. "I didn't want to do it at the school. I thought maybe being here would make it easier to do this."

Neville shook his head in confusion and before he could ask for more information the door opened again and Harry found himself looking at the object of his very unrequited affections standing in the doorway looking every bit the imposing man they knew him to be. Draco stood behind Severus, blocking the man's escape.

Harry turned his attention to Neville and noted the other Gryffindor looking away from Severus with a slight blush on his toned cheeks.

"Interrupting am I?" Severus' sneered at Harry while studiously ignoring the blushing Herbology professor.

"Please come in." Harry smiled at Severus.

"I think not." Severus turned, but found himself unable to storm away when Draco grabbed his shoulders and forced the man into the room and slammed the door. Harry warded it before Severus had the chance to slip passed the blonde, locking the four men in the room that had rapidly rising tension.

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the unadulterated anger that radiated it ebony eyes. Holy hell was this going to suck.

"Potter, perhaps you should move this along before hexes start getting thrown." Draco grit out when Harry made no move to speak or move his attention from Severus. Harry swallowed the lump and bile in his throat and nodded.

"I made a huge mistake and I acted before really thinking –"

"How very Gryffindor." Severus spat. "Now, open the door, Potter, before I hex you to –"

"Would you shut up, Snape?" Harry snapped in frustration. "Merlin, this is hard enough without you being…you."

Severus opened his mouth to no doubt further ruin Harry's night, but stopped when Draco put a firm hand on his shoulder. A silent request for Severus to calm down and give Harry a chance. Severus crossed his arms and his nostrils flared with a huffed exhale.

Harry clenched his shaking hands and took a deep breath.

"I made a mistake and with that I hurt a very good friend," Harry looked to Neville and smiled sadly. He was relieved when Neville gave him a small smile in return. "and I embarrassed a very private person."

Severus did not react to Harry's apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you both and I'm so sorry that I was blinded by my own feelings to see the obvious." Harry looked between the two men and smiled at their twin expressions of confusion and nervousness. "In hindsight, it was so clear that neither one of you felt anything beyond friendship or reluctant tolerance."

Draco rolled his eyes and gestured for Harry to move things along as Severus shifted and angled his body more towards the door. Harry nodded in understanding and turned to Neville.

"Neville, you are my mate, my best mate for the last few years and I'm sorry I hurt you. Severus does not like me in the way that he likes you. I never saw it before until it was brought to my attention, but it is so clear in his eyes how much he cares about you and how much he wished he could say that." Neville shook his head and made to disagree, but Harry shook his head and turned to Severus. He _would_ get this out and he would make these two men see.

"Severus, I'm so sorry that I embarrassed you and kissed you at the party. I…I was an idiot. That's all I can say. Neville is my friend and that's it. He does not react to anyone the way he reacts to you. Look at him, he's gorgeous and so confident and yet around you he blushes and stutters. It's not because he's afraid of you, it's because he's in love with you and too afraid to admit it."

The room was eerily silent. Not even the sounds of breathing could be heard. Neville was looking down at his feet and blushing furiously and blinking away embarrassed tears while Severus clenched his jaw and looked up towards the ceiling. Harry slumped his shoulders with a heavy sigh.

"You both are in love with each other. Everyone can see it except the both of you. I'm sorry that I made a right arse of myself, but I'm not sorry for what I'm going to do." Both men snapped their attentions to Harry in surprise. The messy-haired brunette walked towards the door and smiled at the looks of shock on Severus and Neville's faces when they realized they could not move. "You two deserve to be happy and you two deserve to be happy with the person you love. That table is for you two. For you two to have your first date and to finally stop being so stubborn and give you guys a chance. This door will remain locked and warded until you finish your meal talk this out."

Harry opened the door and walked out, waiting only briefly for Draco to follow. The blonde smirked and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's rented for the entire night and after the meal the door hidden behind that curtain over there," Draco nodded towards his right, "will unlock so you can access the bedroom and bathroom. Feel free to make use of it."

Harry gaped at Malfoy's not so subtle hint, but before either Neville or Severus could react, the blonde shut the door and joined Harry in casting the wards on the door.

"Think it will work?" Harry asked softly, eyes trained on the dark wood door in the silent hallway.

"We'll see." Malfoy shrugged and tugged Harry's green sleeve to move the man along.

Both professors walked quietly down the hall, down the stairs and out the door. It wasn't until they were halfway to the castle that Draco finally cut the silence.

"That was pretty selfless, Potter. Stupid, but selfless."

Harry snorted. "What? Pushing Severus and Neville together?"

Draco nodded and bit his bottom lip in thought.

"I want him to be happy. Hell, I want them both to be happy." Harry shrugged.

"I know what you mean." Draco muttered under his breath, not realizing he was standing so close that Harry could hear it.

"What does that mean?" Harry frowned.

"Nothing." Draco picked up his pace, pulling away from Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes and grabbed Draco's arm, spinning the blonde around.

"Don't be a prat!" Harry snapped. "What does that mean?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw in response while Harry returned the fierce gaze with one of his own. Both men refused to back down and stared at each other for tense moments when Harry audibly breathed and softened his expression.

"Who was the Gryffindor?" He whispered.

Draco furrowed his brows and looked confused by Harry's question.

"When you were talking with Severus he pointed out that you liked a Gryffindor during our years. Who was it?"

Draco's eyes widened subtly in realization and his mouth opened and closed multiple times in thought.

"And I'm the stupid selfless one?" Harry laughed softly.

"What makes you think it's you?" Draco crossed his arms defensively and sneered at his former rival.

Harry's smile dropped slightly in thought. _Dammit, I did it again. I assumed that Draco had feelings for me. Merlin, he's right. I am an arrogant –_

"Oh hell," Draco exclaimed loudly with a huff and grabbed Harry's face, pulling him forward so their lips met in a tentative kiss.

Time stopped moving for Harry. He could hear nothing beyond Draco's soft breaths and feel nothing beyond Draco's soft lips pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste and closed mouth, but there was a hint of a promise of something more and when Draco pulled away so their faces were only a breath apart and Harry felt like his world had been lit on fire.

"This time you were right, you idiot." Draco whispered, his breath hot against Harry's wet lips. Harry only smiled.

* * *

(One Week Later)

"Headmistress! Headmistress!"

Minerva turned around in the hallway as a first year Hufflepuff ran up, her eyes bright with worry and face flushed from her run.

"What is it?" Minerva asked with a hint of urgency. There was a look of fear in this young girl's eyes and it left the elder witch feeling a faint hint of concern.

"Professor Snape attacked Professor Longbottom!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed, her brown eyes swimming in tears.

"Where?" Minerva clipped, already moving in the direction the girl had run from.

"In the Potions classroom. Professor Longbottom was delivering some plants and Professor Snape yelled at him for interrupting the end of our class and pushed him into the stores room!" She whimpered next to the Headmistress. "He's so scary and Professor Longbottom is so nice. Please don't let him hurt him!"

"I won't." Minerva assured the young girl and sent her on her way as she reached the Potions classroom. There was obviously no class as the room was vacant, but she did note the stores room door was closed. Minerva frowned for a moment and made to turn when the sound of glass breaking and a loud groan came from the stores room.

Assuming the men were truly fighting, Minerva exercised her right as Headmistress and lifted the locking charm on the door and yanked it open, her harsh order to cease immediately dying on her tongue.

"Hello, Minerva." Severus neutrally greeted the Headmistress with an impassive expression, despite a flushed face and kiss swollen lips.

Minerva raised a brow and shook her head. "Perhaps you two could continue this…conversation elsewhere? Perhaps in the privacy of your rooms and not in the school's potions store room that holds a valuable collection of ingredients. Like the ruined ones on the floor next to Mr. Longbottom's knees."

"Of course, Minerva." Severus smirked, but made no move to remove himself from resting with his back against the shelves.

Minerva shook her head and closed the door, grateful she had become immune to such displays after spending years working with hormonal teenagers. As she took a step away from the door a frown grew on her thin lips and she once again opened the door and cast a spell. Neville squeaked in shock when a soft pillow cushioned his knees from the hard stone floors.

"And for Merlin's sake, Severus, you could at least be considerate and cast a pillow charm when Mr. Longbottom is attending to your needs."

Minerva slammed the door before Severus could respond and chuckled under her breath when she heard the uptight Potions Master's breath hitch and the telltale slurping sounds that indicated the two men were most certainly not going to relocate at the moment. With a wave of her wand, the door was once again locked and soundproofed and the potions ingredients were now charmed to not shift by any means until Severus and Neville left. She could forgive them this just this one time.

* * *

A/N #2: Depending on the response to this story I might add more to this 'verse. Perhaps a look at what happened behind that warded door once Draco and Harry left and maybe how things progress for our favorite former rivals. Let me know your interest. :)


End file.
